This invention relates generally to a means for mounting a waste basket to the interior of a door, such as a cabinet door, closet door, or any other wall to which brackets may be appended, for suspending a waste basket to the same.
Various types of devices for mounting waste receptacles have been available in the art, and some of them even for use for mounting within a cabinet, such as under sink, or the like, and even to the cabinet door, in order to suspend a waste basket, or the like, thereto, and provide for its general concealment, as when not being used. For example, the patent to Dornbush, U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,939, shows a sanitary storage cabinet, and which includes, on its door, and in its interior, a metallic band, of substantial structure, which is braced to its door, in the corner, and which band provides support for a rubbish container, as can be determined, from this patent. Generally, when the container is located in place, it is totally supported from underneath, and has no means for clipping the same at its upper edge.
The patent to Sender, U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,509, shows a support and enclosure for garbage cans. This appears to be a storage device, for use for concealing garbage cans, rather than leaving them out in the open, as most people generally do. Nevertheless, as can be seen, the device includes a base, of substantial size, that is secured by brackets to the interior of the door panel, that apparently pivot outwardly, upon opening of one or both of the associated doors.
The prior patent to Beaver, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,686, provides a basket support, and in this particular instance, as can be seen, it includes means for supporting a basket in place, and to, what would appear to be a door. The support includes a shelf, which is rigidly secured to the interior of the door, but as can be also noted, there is included some type of a snap acting clamp, that is also secured to the interior of the door, at its upper edge, and which when inclined downwardly, as along its extending portion, engages the inside of the upper part of the basket, to lock the basket in an upright position, when located upon its support. The support is of substantial size, and is required to provide the initial support, during which time the upper clamp can be snapped into position, to hold the basket in place.
The patent to Bernhardsson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,568, shows another type of device for supporting garbage cans or other containers in closets, cupboards, and sink cupboards, etc. The device, includes, as can be seen, a bracket device that secures to the interior of the door frame. The bracket includes a T-rod, at its lower base, for supporting the garbage collection paper bag, while at its upper end, forms a holder ring for supporting the upper end of the bag, and disposes the upper end of the bag for reception of a cover, as can be noted.
The patent to Earley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,246, shows a removable garbage holder for kitchen sinks. This device is simply a mounting means that is held by suction cups to the inside of a sink and supports a cylindrical ring, that can be used for holding a garbage bag in place at that location. While the foregoing and prior art devices are related to the subject matter of the current invention, they do exhibit rather complex structure, fare in excess of the means provided and developed for mounting a waste basket in place, as provided for the two-piece mounting or clamping device of this current invention.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide means for mounting of a waste basket to the interior of a cabinet door, closet door, or the like, and which requires only two small parts, forming the components for the mounting device, which do not protrude or extend to any extent that may interfere with the storage of other items, within the cabinet or closet, as when the waste basket may be removed, but at the same time, conveniently and stably mount the basket in place, as during usage.
This invention contemplates the formation of a two-piece or two-part device, for use for mounting, and includes, at its lower section, an L-shaped bracket, that mounts directly to the interior of either the cabinet or closet door, and has only that surface required to provide for its stable mounting to the interior of the door, and which is then bent, at its lower edge, integrally outwardly to provide a small platform, to furnish support for the lower portion of a waste basket, or other container, when located in position. The second part of the mounting device includes an upwardly extending tab, that includes a compound bend in it, the integral segment of the tab extending below the bend is provided for accommodating one or more fasteners, such as wood screws, therethrough, for securement of the tab to the interior of the door, while the upper end of the tab, extending upwardly from the compound bend, is conveniently spaced from the surface of the adjacent door, to which it mounts, in order to provide clearance for accommodating the lip of the waste basket, over its upper edge, or the upper tab, in its bent configuration, can embrace the upper edge of a waste basket, and conveniently hold it into position, when mounting such a container in place. Thus, the function of this dual mounting device, is to initially provide support for the weight of the container, and all of the debris deposited in it, at its lower end, and to provide for a holding clamp, at its upper end, to stably hold the upper edge of the container against the door, and to prevent its dislodgment, as during usage.
Thus, contrary to what is shown and described for all the prior art type of storage devices for containers, trash cans, baskets, or the like, and which provide for full peripheral support at the bottom of the container, this particular invention simply furnishes only a small L-bracket, at its bottom, for suspending the waste container upwardly, off the ground, and against the door, during usage.
It is therefore, another object of this invention to provide for a two-part mounting device for holding a waste basket interiorly of any door, whether it be a cabinet door, closet door, or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a two-part mounting device that can be used for holding any receptacle against a wall, or the like, and which receptacle can be used for conveniently holding or storing any other items therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a convenient mounting device that can be easily and quickly installed in place, through a minimum of effort.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a mounting device that is of small dimensions, and do not interfere with the storage of other items in the adjacent and contiguous space, particularly when the waste basket or container may be removed.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mounting device that can stably support a container laden with bulk material, and yet have sufficient strength to support the same in storage, during usage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mounting device that still allows the cabinet door, to which it secures, to be easily opened for attaining access into the cabinet, without effort.
Another object is to provide a mounting device that yet allows the facile removal and replacement of a waste basket, during usage.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device that supports the waste basket from below, and stabilizes it in proximity of its top rim or lip.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mounting device that can be used in the kitchen, bathroom, workroom, tool room, storage room, or at any other position where a surface is available for holding the installation of the mounting device of this invention, for supporting a waste basket or other container in place.
Another object of this invention is to provide a mounting device that can be used in a galley for boats.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a mounting a device that can be practically made from plastic, aluminum, steel, or from other materials, and yet provide adequate support to a burdened waste basket, or other container, when filled with a storage medium.